12 Disturbing Days of Christmas
by Stratosphere
Summary: 12 days of gifts. Weird gifts. Disturbing gifts. 12 days full of perverts, his lovers being perverts, of him suffering, of getting the weirdest looks, 1 last day of a party, of some disturbing things happening, of a fight,& of the best sex he ever had.
1. A Surprise for You!

So.... hello! I haven't been in here for a while now! I came up with this for you'll in this time of giving! Sooo, I'm giving you a story! This is, as strange that may be, a OT6, with Ryoma suffering in it of course!

**Full Summary**: 12 days of gifts. Weird gifts. Disturbing gifts. 12 days full of perverts, his lovers being perverts, of him suffering, of getting the weirdest looks, one last day of a party, of some disturbing things happening, of a fight, and of the best smex he has ever had.... for Christmas, that is.

**Rating**: will be M.

**Warning**: Six lovely boys having sex! LEMON! Boy/boy..../boy/boy/boy/boy relationship! And real weird gifts! If you don't like this, refrain from reading because i don't want any stupid.... comments about it when i clearly am saying and warning you about this. By the way, I have horrible spelling/grammar issues sooo, don't slaughter me too much about it. There is some... very much swearing and some reference to the Kama sutra.

"bla" speaking, 'bla' thinking, you may find my comments, but I won't be emphasizing them. -bla- text messages, or phone calls. =)

_**12 Disturbing Days of Christmas**_

_A Surprise for You!_

Ryoma was on his bed, sleeping peacefully. But as we all know, the peace in Atobe's mansion goes away easily, sooo.... BANG! Ryoma was startled enough to fall from his bed and hit the floor. He looked up to find his five lovers eying him creepily.

Ryoma glared at them for waking him. He looked at the clock in his nightstand and it was half past five. He cursed inwardly and glared again at his lovers.

"Ryo-chan!" called Fuji with his creepy grin plastered on his face, "we have a surprise for you!"

Ryoma looked up as his lovers moved towards him. Gen and Kunimitsu looked a little unsure but still looked.... like his father did when he was looking to his hentai magazines. Creepy. Keigo looked like he always did, like he was a diva... a hot diva at that, but ... was he leering at him? Syuusuke and Seiichi looked creepy as they always did but they had a more sadistic quality to them now. They looked like they were about to do something they loved.... like torturing him.

'Damn, this is NOT good' Ryoma looked around his room hoping for a way out, but Seiichi and Syuu had graved him before he could bolt from the room.

"Oww Ryoma doesn't want to be with us!" Fuji pouted at him, while Seiichi hugged him in place.

"What do you want" hissed Ryoma.

"Brat" Keigo approached him and sat on his bed, looking down at him. (He is still on the floor!!). "We have decided to hold the twelve days of christmas" he smirked at Ryoma, and handed him a present, "This year we'll focus on you, the other years will be for another of us"

Ryoma grabbed the present and looked at it as if it was about to bit him, he shook it and prodded it, it was some kind of... book, notebook or something. "If this is another type of Kama sutra book like the one you gave me last year, I don't want it" he glared hotly at them all.

Atobe smirked again as he remembered the fit Ryoma had thrown. Although they had at least tried ten of the positions... yummy. "Just open it"

"And if you throw it, we will try the positions of Kama sutra... ALL of the positions" Seiichi assured Ryoma, smiling innocently at him.

Ryoma glared some more before sighing and opening his present. 'It can't be worst than the Kama sutra book....' he glanced at his lovers, they were all grinning, more like leering at him. 'Or maybe it IS worst than the book' he took a deep breath and finished opening the present, and gaped at it.

It was a magazine.

A HENTAI magazine.

A hentai magazine with HIM in it.

A hentai magazine with him in it NAKED.

A hentai magazine with him in it naked, with HIS LOVERS.

A hentai magazine with him in it naked, with his lovers NAKED.

A hentai magazine with him in it naked, with his lovers naked and having SEX.

**DAMN**.

He turned the page, and the next, and the next to it. They all had him with his lovers naked having sex in the TEN different positions of the fucking Kama sutra book! He glared at the magazine, and then turned his glare to his lovers. Gen and Kuni looked amused, Keigo looked smug, and the two resident sadistic bastards eyed him hungrily. Ryoma gulped. Threw the magazine in his bed and ran for his life. Only to be pounced by Seiichi.

Kuni closed the door and locked it. Gen cleared the bed. Keigo looked smug and was taking off his clothes. Fuji divested Ryoma of his own clothes while Seiichi carried him to the bed.

For the next.... three to four hours, or maybe more, they tried the positions of the magazine all over again. If you walked near Ryoma's door you could clearly hear them moaning, and groaning in pleasure. The maids blushed as they heard the bed banging against the wall knowing all too well what was happening in that room.

When they were all satiated Ryoma sat up, wincing at the sharp pain that shot up his spine from his butt and glared at hi lovers. He got up grunting and wincing all the way until he was standing in front of his bathroom door. He turned around glared at his lovers again and said, "Since this is your gift to me, I'll just have to give you something back" he smirked, "you won't be having sex with me until Christmas so that when we have sex it will be better" he smirked again at the shocked look the five in the bed had. "If we have sex before Christmas, I will go to sleep to... Kevin's house"

The five in the bed frowned at this statement; until Syuu smiled "Saa, he is in America Ryoma" he said looking pleased.

"He moved to Japan last month" Ryoma said.

His lovers looked angry, jealous and shocked.

'Hah! I win this time!'

"So? Will you behave or will I have to go to Kevin's house?" Ryoma asked, knowing the answer. The five grunted their agreement reluctantly. Ryoma grinned and went inside the bathroom to take a shower. He locked the door just in case. He turned on the taps and while he waited for the tub to be full he sat down thinking.

'Payback is sweet like revenge. But really they deserved it with that type of... gift, and who knows what else they will give me!'

He turned off the taps and slipped into the tub. He hissed when he sat down. 'Yeah, revenge was in order' he looked to the door and smirked.

"Mada mada dane"

_

* * *

_

_On the first day of Christmas my lovers gave to me a hentai magazine with me in it!_

**

* * *

**

Okay so, this WILL have lemon... later on. The ten positions are whatever you think of. I will try to update every day but... yeah, I'm lazy.

By the way, I DONT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM... or gender! My disclaimer for the whole story!

So anyway, read and Review!!!!!!!


	2. Purple of All Things!

Here is the second chapter! Enjoy it and tell me what you think!

**Rating**: will be M.

**Warning**: ...well there is embarrassment... extreme embarrassment, and you'll see why soon enough!

"bla" speaking, 'bla' thinking, you may find my comments, but I won't be emphasizing them. -bla- text messages, or phone calls. =)

_**12 Disturbing Days of Christmas**_

_Purple of All Things!_

That day went with its usual... weirdness, and Ryoma found himself home again after a long day of school. He threw his things in his bed, took Karupin in his arms and went down to the dinning room where his lovers were waiting for him. Dinner went off as usual. Keigo being his narcissist self, Gen and Kuni being their stoic selves, while Seiichi and Syuu were their sadistic selves... while prodding and poking Gen and Kuni in a game of 'See who enrages the stoic men faster'. Ryoma argued with 'Monkey King' as per usual, and the two sadists kept hinting at some blackmail they provably had.

They went to bed and Ryoma slept long and deep. Although his dreams weren't all that peaceful.

* * *

The next morning Ryoma got up with the feeling that he shouldn't even leave his bed. He got up anyway, and went to get a shower.

Yukimura snuck into his room and stuffed some purple long things at the bottom of Ryoma's school bag. He went out of Ryoma's room and smirked when he looked back.

Ryoma came out ten minutes later being ready for school.

* * *

The day went just as fast as the last one had gone, until, that is, the afternoon practice of the tennis club. Ryoma went inside the locker room to change and shower since they had finished practice. When he came back he could hear his team mates making too much noise, more than usual if that is possible. He could hear Kaidoh-senpai hissing, Inui-senpai muttering 'Ii data', Momoshiro laughing his ass off, while Eiji-senpai tried to say something in between his laughter, it sounded like... 'Ochibi' *snicker* 'purple of all things' *snort* and 'your fault' while he half choked half laughed. He couldn't distinguish what Oishi-senpai was saying, but he sounded distressed.

'This coming from the mother hen of Seigaku...' he thought, rolling his eyes.

It seemed the only quiet ones were buchou, Seigaku's resident tensai and one of the power houses.

He opened the door and everyone was still. If he hadn't known this concerned him, he would have found this amusing.

Inui had his notebook out, and Kaidoh was blushing in a corner. Fuji, Tezuka, and Kawamura were on the corner next to the window. Fuji was smiling a bit too... creepily, Tezuka was being stoic but looked flustered, and Kawamura was blushing so much he actually felt a little concerned for his bipolar senpai. Momo was on the floor near his bag, while he smirked as soon as he saw him. Eiji was near his bag too and looked like he was torn between laughing and being scandalized.

But it was Oishi who grabbed the attention over all of them. He was in the middle of the room and he looked worried sick, flustered and scared. Then he noticed the mother hen had something in his hands. It was purple and glinted a bit... it seemed made of... some kind of plastic. It was long and thick. Do you recognise the item?

Ryoma's eyes widened when he realised what the two things were.

'They didn't... could they.... OMGGGGGG' Ryoma took a step back, and that seemed to snap everyone back to their... finding.

Oishi descended on him with his big worried eyes, while he shoved the... thing on Ryoma's face.

"Echizen!" Oishi said, "What is this, why were there TWO of THIS things on your bag?!"

"I don't know!" Ryoma yelled, loosing his cool at seeing... that.

"Nyaa! Ochibi, you should know it was on your bag after all!" said Eiji-senpai "And don't tell me you didn't notice them because you have to be blind to miss a couple of purple butt plugs!"

Ryoma blushed at hearing the name of the things. And while he tried to give a response Fuji spoke.

"It was Seiichi's Christmas gift" he said while smiled innocently.

"You call this a Christmas gift?!" Oishi screeched. "This things are big enough to fit at least three—" Oishi blushed and tried to compose himself. He looked at Ryoma, then at Fuji. "TELL me you at least are use condoms!" he pleaded. He suddenly turned towards Tezuka, and actually glared at him. "You at least should know better Tezuka!" he advanced towards Tezuka that was feeling a little scared by now, "You want to stuff this plugs up Ryoma's ass?!" he didn't mind his own vocabulary, and he didn't notice all the regulars gaping at him. "You'll hurt him! He is too young to take the five of you in one go!"

Suddenly Oishi's eyes brightened. "I'll give you ALL Sex lessons!" He went on, while the regulars paled slowly, "We can even practice now since this plugs can serve as an example, I'll just get condoms!" he made his merry way to the door. Before he reached it, he gave the butt plugs to Ryoma and went towards the door again.

Three things happened at the same time.

One, Oishi opened the door and said he would come right back with the condoms.

Two, Fuji gave Kawamura a racket.

Three, Ryuzaki sensei was at the door with many curious freshmen and juniors.

They were all shocked to hear the declaration from Oishi. But when Kawamura shrieked:

"BURNING! ECHIZEN! GIVE YOUR BUTT PLUGS TO OISHI, HE MIGHT NEED THEM TO GRAB THE RIGHT SIZE OF CONDOM!"

Echizen was pinned with everyone eyes, and as soon as they saw the two purple butt plugs they all fell to the floor and rolled around laughing their asses off.

Ryuzaki lifted an eyebrow and looked annoyed and amused. "Boys, Echizen, try to keep this talks away from the school..." the she turned but did a double take at Ryoma, "And you should grab some plugs that are smaller, those are way to big for you, they won't fit" she walked away and laughed.

The regulars looked at each other and packed way faster than they ever did... except by the times they ran from Inui's juice... *shudder*

Ryoma packed his things and walked as fast as he could towards Atobe's mansion. When he entered he dropped his things on the floor and went upstairs.

"**SEIIIIIICHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

You could have heard that all the way out of the mansion.

Seiichi in his room smiled as he heard Ryoma stomping to his room. "I hope you liked your gift Ryoma!"

"**UGHHHHH!!"**

* * *

_On the second__ day of Christmas my lovers gave to me two butt plugs, _

_And__a hentai magazine with me in it!_

**

* * *

**

Haha, that was fun to write... imagine having the sex talk with Oishi while he gives examples with plugs... *snort*.... What flavours do you like people? *cunning grin*

Oh, by the way, Ryoma is in... his freshman year at HIGH school. The other are juniors and Seniors at high school to.... obviously...

So anyway, read and Review!!!!!!!


	3. Your Ass Sure Looks Cute!

Here is the third chapter! Hope you like it just as you liked the other two!

**Rating**: will be M.

**Warning**: ... I can't say there is something to be warned about without giving the surprise away... so there won't be any warnings unless you count evil glares, haha...

"bla" speaking, 'bla' thinking, you may find my comments, but I won't be emphasizing them. -bla- text messages, or phone calls... just in case =) xP

_**12 Disturbing Days of Christmas**_

_Your Ass Sure Looks Cute__!_

After the events of last day, Ryoma was glad it was Saturday. He woke up warm and comfortable. His room was bathed in soft sunlight. This was too... nice. This couldn't be real. He moved and felt like he couldn't breath. He moved out of his bed and felt something brush against the back of his legs, and something around his neck. He looked down and found a dress.

Ryoma gasped and rushed to the bathroom to get a good look at himself.

He had a pink Lolita dress that was quite long. It was almost strapless but had thin straps in each arm that were black with white lace around it. In the chest it had a stripped ribbon of white and black with a peach rose in the middle. It was all pink with a pink ribbon in the back. Under all the pink material, there was the under skirt thingy that was white. There was a... thingy in his neck! It was like a chocker... and he had a pink hat with peach roses on it too!

Ryoma growled and went out of his room to yell at his lovers. He found them on the dining room eating breakfast. They looked up when the doors opened and smirked, smiled or just twitched, depending on the person.

"You look great in that Lolita dress Ryo-chan!" Fuji exclaimed.

"It was you, wasn't it?!" Ryoma asked/yelled.

"Happy third day of Christmas!" Fuji said. Then he opened his eyes and smirked. "I have two other out fits for you!" a predatory glint flashed in his eyes until he closed them. "And you are gonna like using them in a tennis match"

Ryoma was stirred to the tennis court of the mansion where Syuu prepared himself. Ryoma on the other hand was still shocked at hearing him. 'A tennis match in this?' He looked at the racket in his hand, and at the dress, 'Impossible'. His thoughts were cut short when Fuji called him.

"Ready Ryoma?" Fuji didn't wait for a replay and went to serve. The ball went flying and bounced.

Ryoma reacted and tried to run to it just to trip over the dress. He fell to the floor and glared at the ball that rolled in front of him. Then he glared at Fuji and sat on the floor. He looked at the dress and sighed. This was going to be a loooong day.

The match went like that for a long while. When it was Ryoma's turn to serve he smirked. 'At least I can serve' His twist serve went towards Fuji. Fuji connected with the ball and it went back to Ryoma, who did hit the ball. It went back to Fuji, but he didn't move. He was looking at Ryoma hungrily.

Ryoma was smirking but frowned when he heard a CLICK. He looked around and found Seiichi taking a picture of him. He glared and tried to reach him but tripped.

"Seiichi!!"

"Couldn't help it Ryoma" Seiichi said, smiling at him, "you looked so cute! Kawaii"

Before Ryoma could scream bloody murder at Seiichi, Syuu took him in his arms bridal style and started walking away. "I want you to try another outfit" he said smiling down at Ryoma, forgetting all about the tennis match.

"Hell no!" Ryoma screeched.

"It's your Christmas present" Fuji pouted, "Or is it that you don't like your present?" the question would have been innocent if it wasn't for the death aura that Fuji was giving away.

"..."

"Aren't you going to answer me, Ryoma?"

"No. I. Love. Your. Gifts." were the forceful words that came from Ryoma.

"Thought as much"

Somehow, Ryoma found himself in Fuji's room half naked. The only pieces of clothing he had on were his boxer and thong. Yeah you read right. Thong. A light yellow thong that was on top of his boxers. The thong was part of the dress now presented to him.

As Fuji held the yellow monstrosity, Ryoma's left eye started to twitch.

The dress was light yellow with black lace. It had long sleeves with black lace at the ends, in the armpits and at the end of the dress. It had black straps in the front so that you could tighten the grip the dress had around your chest. This one had no weird thingy in the neck or a stupid hat.

'At least it isn't like the one I had before... although this one is no better' Ryoma glared at the dress, and if looks could burn things, the dress would have been reduced to ashes seconds ago... with Fuji as well.

"Saa, here is your new outfit!" Syuu said cheerfully, and... pounced.

Before Ryoma could react he found himself being forced into the stupid dress. When he was able to move himself again he saw himself in the mirror Fuji had set in front of him.

'Yuck, I look like a drag queen...' he turned to look the back of the dress, 'a hot drag queen with a nice ass at that' he suddenly was aware of what he had just thought and shuddered, 'I'm going crazy! I just complimented myself in this outfit?!' he paused, 'It must be a be side effect of having crazy friends and insane lovers...'

"Saa, your ass sure looks cute in this outfit Ryo-chan" said Fuji voicing Ryoma's own thoughts.

"..."

"Now we are having a photo shoot!"

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!"

For the next two hours or so, Ryoma was chased and forced to pose... he couldn't very well escape since he had been handcuffed to whichever place they were at. Then they changed of out fits. And while Fuji searched his closet Ryoma slipped into the bathroom with the handcuffs. Then he came out just in time for Fuji to turn around with the dress. Fuji frowned.

"Where are the handcuffs?"

Ryoma shrugged and tried to study the dress.

The new dress was white and red, but before Ryoma could study it, it was being forced into him. When they were done, he was ushered to the pool.

"If you don't stay still, I'll go and take photos of you naked Ryoma..." Fuji put his finger in his shin and cocked his head to the side, "Now that I think of it..."

"This is fine!" exclaimed Ryoma before he had to be forced to pose in his birthday suit.

"I will take your word Ryoma, because I can't tie you since you threw the handcuffs in the toilet" said Fuji, as he had found out later on when they were making their way to the pool.

"I'll ask Niou for some, he knows were to get good quality sex toys" said Yukimura behind Fuji, who had been the one to tell Fuji, as he had gone to the bathroom while Fuji... played doll with Ryoma.

"Thanks Sei-chan"

"Welcome Syuu-chan"

"..."

Another hour passed in which Ryoma kept grumbling under his breath.

"At least no one is here to find out embarrassing things from you this time Ryoma" said Seiichi, who had been helping Fuji the whole day.

"Yeah well..." Ryoma frowned, then his eyes widened and then his eyes narrowed as he looked at Fuji, "How did they found those in my bag...?"

"I put them in there" said Seiichi cheerfully.

"And then your bag fell when I brushed it with my leg..." said Fuji innocently.

"..." Really, if looks could kill....

Ryoma stood there and then he exploded.

"**I'M GONNA KILL YOU BOTH!!!!!"**

Inside the mansion Sanada and Tezuka played chess but looked up when they heard Ryoma. Atobe just smirked from were he was admiring himself in his hand mirror.

"Seems like the brat finally found out of their stunt" his smirk grew, "Ore-sama knew ore-sama's idea of Christmas was pure genius!"

Tezuka and Sanada just rolled their eyes and went on playing.

Meanwhile, outside Ryoma was going ballistic and was screaming bloody murder at Seiichi and Syuusuke. The two sadists were just smiling. Then both Seiichi and Syuusuke both grinned and as one said:

"Mada mada dane Ryoma!"

* * *

_On the thir__d day of Christmas my lovers gave to me three Lolita dresses_

_Two__ butt plugs, _

_And__ a hentai magazine with me in it!_

* * *

**To find the three dresses click the links, they are in order of use...:**

_http://fanchaos(dot)com/fanplusfriend/c1/Cute_Lolita_Open_Back_Dress_4Pcs_C00234_01(dot)jpg_

_http://www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/img-thing?(dot)out=jpg&size=l&tid=8173890_

_http://www(dot)fanplusfriend(dot)com/catalog/Gothic_Lolita_Dress_JSK_DR00072_01(dot)jpg_

There weren't any dresses harmed in any way, shape or form... nor were there any Fujis or Yukimuras hurt.

I don't think this was my best chapter, but I think it was alright...

So anyway, read and **Review!!!!!!!**


	4. You Are Corrupting Him!

Here is the fourth chapter! It is a bit short... but I had a good time with Tezuka and Ryuzaki-sensei... haha

**Rating**: will be M.

**Warning**: ... embarrassment, implication of THE Golden Pair ...hint hint

"bla" speaking, 'bla' thinking, you may find my comments, but I won't be emphasizing them. -bla- text messages, or phone calls... just in case =) xP

_**12 Disturbing Days of Christmas**_

_You Are Corrupting Him__!_

Sunday... it was Sunday... he only had morning practice. Thank God.

When Ryoma arrived at the school, he went to the locker room were all his team mates were changing. They looked up when he opened the door, some looked away blushing but most of them were grinning... except for Oishi who started talking about the condoms no one seemed to want to give him and Eiji since he had taken his red headed friend. He didn't seem to understand that everyone thought he wanted to have sex with Eiji and so wouldn't give them any.

"Oishi Nya!!" said the blushing read head with embarrassment. After all, he did understand what had been going on Friday... after having Fuji as your classmate you kind of... understand a _lot_ of things...

"Echizen! I hope you didn't bring any perverted things to school today!" said a loud voice. Ryoma turned around and found Momo-senpai grinning at him.

"Actually..." said Fuji, just as Tezuka went out of the locker room. He must have sensed the impending danger... "Ryoma... here is your fourth Christmas present" he started to dig into his bag.

Just that minute Tezuka returned with Ryuzaki-sensei in tow just as Fuji handed Ryoma his present. Apparently they had an announcement. Fuji 'accidentally' dropped the four books to the ground, and so everybody could see what the books were about.

The first book had a black leather cover and in silver letters it said 'Advice on Sex Toys, Bondage and Any Other Practice of Gay Orgies for Dummies'. It also had silver chain and handcuffs thrown around the cover. The second book was a very large volume. It seemed to have three books into one. It was pink and into purple letters said 'Junjou Romantica, Egoist and Terrorist Limited Edition'. It had picture of what seemed to be three couples. The third book was a forest green with flashy yellow letter that said 'Taking It Up the Ass Six Times' and was a journal of a uke man who had six other lovers for which he played uke... the only uke... (Of course Ryoma doesn't know that, but you know now!). The fourth and final book was plain white and in dark blue letters it read 'The Perfect Position to Have Sex: A Kama Sutra Gay Orgy Book'

Shocked silence filled the room and was broken by an innocent chuckle.

"Sorry, they slipped" Fuji bended down and grabbed the books, "as I said this is your fourth present.... from Tezuka" everyone turned to look at Tezuka.

Said man was pale but had a slight bluch on his cheeks while his left eye twitched. Besides him, Ryuzaki-sensei chuckled, and nudged the captain.

"You are quite the devil eh... Tezuka? I never knew or thought you were so... kinky" another chuckle, "My, you boys are growing so fast! The next time I hear something about this nature it will be that Inui and Kaidoh have decided to let in Momoshiro... in their special training..." she paused, then turned serious and looked at her boys. 'They really are growing up fast, last time I had seen, Oishi and Eiji still had their make out sessions in the bathroom... and Inui was stalking poor Kaidoh... and now... Tezuka, Echizen and Fuji are in an Orgy with Atobe and Sanada...' "Now, we came here to tell you that tomorrow and the day after tomorrow we will have a special practice with Rikkaidai, instead of the usual afternoon practice" she paused again, "And boys, keep your bedroom activities in the bedroom... and just for you to get the message... 50 laps!"

All the boys gaped at her, was she on?!

"Well? What are you waiting for? Run!"

"Hai"

While they ran, they started to talk about the books.

"Nya, what's up with you guys giving Ochibi those weird gifts? You are corrupting him!" he Pounced on Ryoma and hugged the short male to death.

"Ei-ji... Sen..."

"Eiji! Let go of Echizen!" Oishi looked worriedly at Ryoma while he coughed. "But I have to agree with Eiji, you should stop corrupting him! He is just a child!"

"Actually, he is a teen, Oishi" said Inui in a matter of fact way.

"I don't care!" Oishi glared at Inui, and as he turned to look at Echizen he started to put his hand on his temple, "He shouldn't be having an orgy! To put that kind of strain on his rectum must be doing something to him! If he isn't careful he will end up with prostate cancer or something like that!"

Ryoma lowered his cap 'Time for Payback!' and with a smirk started to talk, "Don't worry Oishi-senpai, their... tools aren't all that big" Fuji opened his eyes, while Tezuka turned to look at Ryoma with a slight frown. "I have seen bigger... like Kevin's for example... THAT is a **BIG** one"

"What do you mean Ryoma?" asked Fuji in a dangerously sweet voice.

Ryoma gulped when he saw he had taken this further than he intended to, and instead of turning in the corner, he went on ahead towards the gates of the school. Fuji and Tezuka hot in his heals.

"Ryoma!" called Fuji.

When the three disappeared the rest of the team looked at Oishi as he spoke.

"I really need to get a time for those sex lessons..."

They all sweat dropped and left a little distance between them and the fukubuchou.

'Mou... I won't get any today... I mean, I won't get any study today...' Eiji thought dejectedly.

_

* * *

_

On the fourth

_ day of Christmas my lovers gave to me four orgies books,_

_Three Lolita dresses_

_Two__ butt plugs, _

_And__ a hentai magazine with me in it!_

* * *

Oh, by the way, I don't own Junjou Romantica either. And... I forgot to tell you Ryuzaki-sensei moved to high school just so she could be with her boys...

So anyway, read and **Review!!!!!!!**


	5. Could be Worst Or Not!

Here is the fourth chapter! Never let what happened to Ryoma happen to you! ... Unless you want to...

**Rating**: will be M.

**Warning**: ... a drunk... that's it.

"bla" speaking, 'bla' thinking, you may find my comments, but I won't be emphasizing them. -bla- text messages, or phone calls... just in case =) xP

_**12 Disturbing Days of Christmas**_

_Could be Worst.... Or Not__!_

It was Monday evening and you could see a group of boys and girls walking down the street, towards the art street. There were two guys, one guy a bit too... pretty, and three girls. They all wore pants in different types and shades of colours.

A man that was hanging around looked in their direction, and took an interest in the three ladies the group had, since they were extremely beautiful and cute. This guy was drunk. Why? Because of the stupid thing he is about to do...

This guy, known as Shitoshi, went to the other side of the street and called what he supposed were the cuties. After all, the guy is drunk, so he pretty much could be calling a ladder and he wouldn't know... anyway, the guy approached the group and said...

"Hey cuties!" said Shitoshi in a very drunk way, "wanna go out with my friends?" he pointed behind him to two figures that were very still, "We could please you... and buy you a drink... or five"

The girls seemed to look at him and then exchanged a look.

"Don't be... shy! I know how to love a pretty lady! Especially when she has the big boobs you have!" Shitoshi was looking at the prominent chests he could see were almost hanging out the girls' dresses. He though he had them in the palm of his hand. He knew it!

The girl with brown hair turned fully to him and said, "Well... we would, but... there are some issues with what you just said sir..."

"..."

"First" said the blue haired one, "We don't drink; second, what you call friends are in fact a trashcan and a plastic Santa Clause"

"And third and fourth..." said the first girl, "We are BOYS we don't have boobs..."

The guy looked at them closely and then looked at the short girl. "Well this one" he said grabbing the short girl, "Looks to me like a girl, and I will take her with me!" he started dragging the girl until he felt a bad omen. He turned around just to find the other five _boys_ about to kill him.

Just as the guys were about to jump him there was another boy calling for someone. Seeing the five guys distracted, Shitoshi ran away.

"Buchou!" Otori came running to them with Shishido in tow, "Who was that guy?"

"A drunk man..."

"You should watch where you are going! This street is kind of dangerous... since there are so many weird stores in here..."

"Hn. And what are you doing here Otori?" asked Atobe. I'm sure you figured out who the girls and boys were... hehe,

"Here is my music store!" Otori said while he pointed at a store besides the six some destination, "What are you doing here?"

"Came for... some supplies..."

"Really? Well, Shishido-senpai and I are done, could we go with you?"

Before any of them could protest, Seiichi and Syuusuke were taking him and Ryoma to the store they wanted. Soon enough they were in front of 'Holes and Paint'. The entered and could hear the beating of 'Blood Brothers' of Iron Maiden.

"What are we doing here?" asked Ryoma and Otori at the same time, just as the rest of their group entered the shop.

"We came hare to buy Ryoma some piercing rings" Sanada said. That was the fifth gift of Ryoma.

"What?!" exclaimed Otori and Ryoma at the same time.

"But I don't have any body parts pier—" he suddenly paused as he realized what they were really doing there. "No! There is no way in the seven pits of hell—!"

His lovers just dragged him towards an empty sit and tied him to the chair. An assistant came and asked them what they wanted.

"We came here so our... friend could get a few piercings"

The assistant nodded and went to get one of the guys who did that.

"Is this safe?" asked Otori. The seigaku regulars all rolled their eyes, even Ryoma even though he was the one in mortal peril.

'Another Oishi... great!' the three though.

"I mean... You could get AIDS or.. or, I don't know! You could get a really bad infection and could die!"

"That depends on the place you are piercing Choutaro" said Shishido, talking for the first time since he had found his captain.

"Welll, then where are you getting a piercing then?"

"We haven't decided" said Sanada.

"Oi! It's my body!" screamed Ryoma. Fuji just patted in him in his head while he thought.

The guy of the piercings came and sat on his chair. He then looked at Ryoma and lifted an eyebrow but didn't comment. He turned to people behind the boy.

"How many and where do you want his piercings?" he asked.

"Mhm..."

"One in each nipple..." Gen said, while he thought about the other ones. "One in his bellybutton and one in his tongue..."

"And...." asked the guy.

"Do you have the things to do a cock piercing?" asked a not so innocent Seiichi.

"No way!" yelled Ryoma while he tried to scape.

"Yes"

Ryoma's attempts only got fiercer.

"Hey!" Otori said, while he blushed. "That isn't good, he won't be able to pee, and will get for sure an infection and... and..."

CRACK!

When they all turned around they could see a Ryoma who was panicking, who was still tied to the chair and who had just gotten out of the shop.

Shit.

"Ryoma!" Ryoma's lovers and Shishido and Otori chased Ryoma for a block or so. Well, what are you surprised of? He could be tied to a chair, he could be short. But Damn! He couldn't be faster!

When they had him, got him to the store, and pierced him. The eight some went outside. Otori hovering worriedly over Ryoma, expecting him to faint any minute.

Ryoma touched his ear and winced. Could be worst. Could be his cock... he wouldn't be able to pee for a while... if he had done so...

God, this gifts were too weird...

Well... his lovers were weird _and_ disturbing... could be worst, they could be Nanjiro.

Ryoma shuddered and thanked God they weren't. Then he had be screwed.

"Ryoma! Want to go to a male strippers place?"

"One with elegance! Ore-sama won't accept any... pleasure houses!"

But that's what they are! Duh!

... Maybe he was screwed anyway...

_

* * *

_

On the f_ifth day of Christmas my lovers gave to me five piercing rings_

_Four orgies books,_

_Three Lolita dresses_

_Two__ butt plugs, _

_And__ a hentai magazine with me in it!_

_What's with the magazine, what'__s with me in it?_

_I don't know so please don't ask me!_

_But I can bet those are terrible gits to get!_

* * *

I do own Shitoshi!! Although he is pretty boring to me... if someone wants him just take him... but tell me so I know where he is, just so I can retrieve him...

This is definitely not my best chap... but... oh well... I am doing what I can, I never have updated so... soon, and my brain is being cooked in my skull... T.T

So anyway, read and **Review!!!!!!!**


	6. YOUR INNOCENCE ASTOUNDS ME!

Okay... so my lapse of 'I want to die under a rock' is kinda over... kinda... so anyway, a reviewer of mine cheered me, and they know who they are! So... _**Thank you! **_Also I'm on sugar high, so yeah…

**Rating**: will be M.

**Warning**: ... my sugar high!

"bla" speaking, 'bla' thinking, you may find my comments, but I won't be emphasizing them. -bla- text messages, or phone calls... just in case =) xP

_**12 Disturbing Days of Christmas**__**  
**__YOUR INNOCENCE ASTOUNDS ME!__!_

Dan was a very happy person. A very happy person with a mission. Since Christmas was coming and he wanted to give all his loved ones a present, he had to work very hard to give them all a present. That is why he was at Seigaku today. He came to see Ryoma-kun to give him his love. He was making his way towards the locker room where he knew he would see all the regulars. Just as he opened the door he paid attention to whatever they had been talking.

The regulars, oblivious to Dan, kept on their... indecent chatter.

" –wever, I still think Echizen should get this talk just as you all, it is good for you! We need to be educated! We need to know how to use condoms and not get any girl pregnant! We could be destroying her and our future! Imagine what a baby could do! And all because we didn't know or care to know how to use a condom! Or have any kind of safe sex!"

"Yes, but Oishi-senpai! You still shouldn't tell us the thing of the birds and the bees! We all know where the babies come from! Even Echizen!" whined Momoshiro.

Everyone turned to look at Ryoma, since he wasn't supposed to know that stuff. But of course having Nanjiro as a father and five lovers did tend to kill your innocence. Especially when said father's magazines were laying around 24/7. And having two of the five lovers being sadistic _horny_ bastards wasn't the best way to keep one's innocence either.

"...Ano"

All the regulars turned to the door, and were met with the confused face of one innocent Dan.

"Where do babies come from desu?"

All the regulars sweat dropped. Man... This wasn't supposed to be the kind of talks they wanted to have! Especially with someone who didn't know a thing about the birds and the bees!

"Ugh..."

Oishi, being the one who wanted to give them the entire constructive (cough disturbing cough) talk went to Dan "Why don't we all sit so I can explain it to you? I'm sure everyone will help to explain, and answer all your questions" said Oishi in a matter of fact way. The ones that were sneaking behind his back stood rooted when they felt Tezuka's heated glare.

'If I have to endure this kind of talks they should too...' were his dark thoughts, 'besides, it will help them, they will be prepared for everything...'

The regulars proceeded to take places, since they knew they wouldn´t be able to get out of this. Ryoma sat on the bench that had his things, and Dan wanting to be with the one that probably was in his same situation (er, no he is not, he clearly wasn't eavesdropping right) went and sat with him, while doing this, he accidentally dropped Ryo's bag, spilling all of its contents.

Lo and behold! What are those mysterious contents that I see not so far from me? (couldn't help myself, I actually wanted to write like Shakespeare…)

Well, what had you know, they are Ryo's usual practice things, but oh! The twists life takes, there are also–

"What are those **things **doing in my bag, again?" Ryoma exclaimed, looking horrorized.

There on the floor were his hentai magazine, the butt plugs, photos of Ryoma on the Lolita dresses, and the orgy books.

Everyone went silent until Dan's innocent voice startled them back to life.

"Ano, what are all of those things Ryoma-kun?" he said, while he innocently picked the two butt plugs. He looked them over and, "Akutsu-senpai has many of these, and he told me when I knew what these things were he would play with me, using them desu. What are they?" he looked over, only to find all the regulars frozen.

Oishi being the mother he is, unfroze and started to think ways to explain to Dan all of this, when something finally caught his attention.

"Akutsu said he would use them on you? What kind of morals does he have? Has he not heard the laws of common decency? You don't go around trying to defile a child; you don't take his innocence, his sparkle of life! I can't believe it! He should at least explain this to you himself; I know that Inui explained Kaihdo!"

Said regulars just blushed, red angry tomato sauce kind of blush, the one that has chilli on it.

"I know! Let's see all of Ryoma's gifts, and whatever else you have questions about, we will answer them to the best of our abilities!" Oishi cried out passionately with a fist raised, and his eyes sparkling looking at a nonexistent image, "Inui write down all of Dan's questions so we don't forget any of them!"

Inui did as he was told, since Oishi got scarier than Fuji when he was on his 'Sex lessons' rampage / quest.

"Okay, so" Oishi said excitedly while he picked all of Ryoma's things, "what should we start with?" he looked at the photos, they seemed innocent enough, compared to the rest that is, it looked like a good place to start. He looked at the butt plugs on Dan's hands, then at the orgy books and then at the magazine. He picked the last and flipped through it, with each turning of page, his face became redder and redder, and not exactly because the pictures had the perfect angle to see what all of them were doing, noooo, he was just getting angry because Ryoma's lovers were robbing him of his innocence! (Not that he had any left… but of course, if he had any, it was being slowly killed by Oishi the innocence psycho, his perverted lovers, and his weirdo and freakish friends)

"I can't believe this!" he pointed at the magazine and then at Fuji, he knew this one was done by him (Actually Atobe was the one of the gift _and_ idea, but Fuji had somehow taken the pictures, an almost impossible feat since the pictures had the _six_ of them)

"Why are you taking his innocence, what has he done to you?"

'Suck me off… and have a cute little butt' of course that was thought, Fuji didn't want Oishi on top of him with his demands of innocence and Ryoma. He still was scared of Oishi, when he got like this there was no telling what he had do, like now…

"On second thought, I can use this as part of my educational lessons about sex!" Oishi's eyes sparkled again, "First I can use the pictures, then the orgy books, the butt plugs for certain demonstrations, and then the magazine for a more graphic example!" he looked around him and saw all the regulars had pained expressions, and he mistook it. "Oh right! We should get back to you questions Dan!"

Everyone turned back to Dan, who was eying the butt plugs, and was licking one, just to see if it had a flavour, the color suggested it. Maybe it was candy?

"Ask one question per Item, and one of whatever pops into your mind!" Oishi handed him the items and waited.

"Okay, so I still want to know what these are desu" he said while he pointed at the butt plugs, which Ryoma had stuffed back into his bag. "I want to know why Ryoma-kun is wearing dresses, what are orgy books, and" he started to flip through the magazine, and his innocence knew no bounds, "I want you to explain me what is happening in all of the pictures desu" He actually was still innocent, after seeing the special porn magazine…

"Of course I will explain in great detail everything" Oishi said, "You still have two more questions"

Dan was about to say something when Kawamura accidentally grabbed a racket and threw him against Ryoma.

"BURNING! YOUR INNOCENCE ASTOUNDS ME! ECHIZEN! LEARN FROM HIM!"

Dan got off Ryoma, but while doing so, he felt something weird, without any indication of what he wanted to do, his hands suddenly went up Ryoma's chest, and ended up showing the regulars the piercings he had on his chest and belly. They hadn't seen the one on his tongue since he hadn't really been talking, and the one on his ear was concealed by his hair and cap.

"What are those things doing on Echizen's chest?" Oishi screeched.

"They are Gen's gift" said an innocent looking Fuji. "There are five piercings, they are all on sensitive places, and the tongue one is the best, when he finally gets on his knees…. It will come in handy!" he said cheerfully, forgetting everything about the scary Oishi.

"What would the piercings be good for?" Dan asked, while Inui scratched down the question.

Oishi who had been pulling at his nonexistent long hair, had calmed down at the question, "I can even use Echizen as an example!" he said, "But I have to emphasise on the need of innocence…." He frowned and then attacked Fuji, "What is wrong with you! Why are you doing this to him, is your relationship forced, painful?" he turned towards Echizen, and then back at Fuji, "What is the purpose of drilling holes in his body? Have you no decency? You will hurt him! And with all the sex you are having you will get him pregnant!" okay… what? "I mean, you won't get him pregnant, but his trauma for his lost innocence will drive him to search for something else, and he will end up knocking a girl up, and what will you do? What will he?" his scandalized voice was drilling holes on their ears. He turned and looked at Tezuka, his eyes shining with disappointment, and then he turned to Dan. He could save his soul… Yes, he breathed deeply and turned to face Dan with a smile.

Ryoma meanwhile had turned scarlet red; he couldn't believe this was happening to him…

"One last question Dan" said Oishi, with a soft smile. Creepy.

"Whenever Akutsu-senpai takes out his things" to this many eyes bulged out (haha bulge) "though his are colors I like, also they are flavoured, but… what is he referring to when he said that preparation is always important?"

The regulars just turned red again, and some because of blood loss, like Kawamura, Inui and Kaihdo finally fainted. The rest was left with the uncomfortable silence.

'I have to hang out with normal people' thought Ryoma. 'I don't need the talk, I don't need embarrassing questions that somehow concern me, I don't need perverted gifts and lovers (though, on second thought the lovers weren't so bad, when kept at a certain level) nor a perverted father, and definitely not an overprotective mother psycho'

And to think he is only halfway of his 12 hellish days…

* * *

_On the six__th day of Christmas my lovers and Dan gave to me six embarrassing questions  
five piercing rings  
Four orgies books,_  
_Three Lolita dresses_  
_Two butt plugs, _  
_And a hentai magazine with me in it!_

* * *

By the way, I forgot to say this song, goes with the beat of 12 Days of Christmas by Relient K, I would know, since I sing it along, with my lyrics! Its really fun trying to say the right words and not the ones of his song! You have to sing real fast on some parts and in others not so much.

I was lol-ing so loud my mum came to shut me up! This was really fun to write, it seems it comes out funnier when the regulars are around!

Also this is my longest chapter yet! Be proud! I know I am!

So anyway, read and **Review!**


	7. Awkward

So I decided to return to this and well, I hope to finish it!

**Rating**: will be M because now it has gotten dirty!

**Warning**: ... my boredom!

"meow" speaking, 'meow' thinking, you may find my comments, but I won't be emphasizing them. -meow- text messages, or phone calls... just in case.

_**12 Disturbing Days of Christmas**_

_Awkward…_

This day, Wednesday, was a very special day since today the three top tennis schools would meet to have friendly practice matches. Yeah right, more like to break mayhem. But the point is that all the regulars of Rikkai, Hyotei and Seigaku were there, at Hyotei Gakuen(?) to play…or something. They were there because it was in between the other two and because it had the biggest facilities.

Tezuka, Atobe and Seiichi gathered their people around and started distributing them to play either doubles or singles.

"Inui and Kaihdo" / "Marui and Jackal" / "You may use court one" were said almost at the same time.

"But 'Mura! I have no cake with me!"

"You have your bubblegum" was said with a sinister smile.

"H-hai!"

There were three blocks with three courts each, forming a total of nine courts of which eight were used. The matches went as follows:

Yukimura and Tezuka – Eiji and Oishi in court one.

Echizen and Fuji – Atobe and Kabaji in court two.

Jirou – Yanagi in court three.

Kawamura – Kirihara in court four.

Otori – Sanada in court five.

Inui and Kaihdo – Marui and Jackal in court six.

Momoshiro – Shishido in court seven.

Oshitari and Mukahi – Yagyuu and Niou in court eight. (1)

As this story is not really about their tennis as much as it is about their perverted minds and sexual lives, then I will leave the scores up to you. But well let's concern ourselves with block A. There was court three where Jirou and Yanagi were doing alright and midgame. Yanagi would mutter once in a while something about data, and followed by that would be Jirou exclaiming how amazing it was for him to know all that data. Court one had doubles, Oishi and Eiji and Yukimura and Tezuka, which had just started to play since they had been organizing the regulars. Of course the captains were winning but you could see Oishi shooting dirty looks at them and mumbling about the sexual abuse Echizen suffered at their hands. In court two were Atobe and Kabaji and Echizen and Fuji. They had started about ten minutes before court one, so they already had some significant scores. Ryoma and Fuji were winning, they were at 3-2, 30-15.

"40-15! Ne Monkey King, how does it feel to loose in your own grounds?" asked Ryoma with his cocky smirk.

"Brat!"

"Saa, why don't you just give up Keigo? We will win and you know it"

"Pff, as if! Ore-sama is the winner, ne Kabaji?"

"Usu"

"4 – 2 !"

"Ne Kabaji show Ryoma your very thoughtful gift!"

"Usu" instead of serving the ball, he served some colourful squares.

As Ryoma and Fuji looked up at the packages, Kabaji served, earning him a point.

"Cheating Monkey"

"Brat! Look at the gift!"

Ryoma bended down and grabbed one of the packages, it was red. There were other colours; pink, orange, purple, green, blue and dark green. It said it was Cherry flavoured. Wait. Square, squishy and flavoured packages that he would…enjoy? Or rather, Keigo would enjoy by the looks he was getting. These couldn't be…

"…flavoured condoms? What a nice gift to get, but we don't use condoms. For next year it would be nicer to get flavoured lube" said Syuusuke matter of factly.

"WHAT?" The four of them turned to see Oishi with a red, angry and scandalised face. Ryoma just flushed a pretty shade of red, and pulled down his cap. While Oishi screamed bloody murder at the two captains in his court. Atobe ignored the drama and started to explain.

"I thought the same but he insisted we keep it safe"

"Does he even know how to say that?"

"Of course, ne Kabaji?"

"Usu"

"Saa" while they talked, Fuji thought he could ask Kabaji questions to see how red Ryoma could get. "Ne Kabaji, so this was meant to be used inside Ryoma? Because there are an awful lot of flavours we like"

"Usu"

Ryoma sputtered as he got red faced. While they talked they started the game, but because of this comment, Ryoma missed the ball.

"Syuusuke!"

"Love - 15"

Keigo smirked and also started talking. "Ne Kabaji didn't you say that they were also so he could suck us while using grape condoms?"

"Usu"

"So what? Is this about me being the bottom at every turn? Is this for my protection? For my non-virgin entrance? For them to enjoy while they play with me and I don't know what the hell is going on?"

"Usu"

"I'm no girl you know? I can't get pregnant so these" he waved the package violently "Is for naught!" (2)

"…"

After his outburst all was quiet. He had been tired of everything. He couldn't take it anymore. But… oh, he had just spilled a lot of things…. Dammit.

'It's not my fault, they were pushing me!' He thought angrily, while he looked around. He took his things and got out of there leaving many people slack jawed. 'Good thing I was too angry to hear anything of their stupid thoughts'

Minutes before the outburst the other players had started to amass at block A since the matches there were still going. All of them were surprised, it wasn't every day the cocky prince blurted private things like that. As one, all of them turned to Atobe and Fuji to see their reactions.

Atobe had a serious face, as if thinking that they had maybe gone too far. In fact… 'He must have been really angry, he left without winning and giving us a verbal ass serving…'

As of Fuji, he had a mix between amused, serious, pensive and worried, face. The lot of them didn't even try to think what was going inside his head, afraid they would be traumatized for life. 'Saa, that was an interesting reaction, I wonder if I can use it to instigate sex. Mhm, but he really did look unhappy and angry, maybe we went too far? I hope this won't make him extend our celibate days… I have to make it up to him somehow… maybe I can dress Kei-chan as a' he looked Keigo up and down, who unconsciously shuddered, unaware of the danger he was in. 'cheerleader… we haven't tried that one…'

He looked at the other court where Oishi was about to kill his lovers.

_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

A while before…

"WHAT?" screamed a red faced Oishi. He returned the ball with more force than he had initially intended. The ball ended up doing a denture on the floor. Just as he was about to scram more….

"I thought the same but he insisted we keep it safe" said Atobe smugly.

"Does he even know how to say that?" asked an annoyed Echizen.

"Of course, ne Kabaji?"

"Usu"

"Saa" Fuji looked evil, but Oishi wasn't scared. Not this time. "Ne Kabaji, so this was meant to be used inside Ryoma? Because there are an awful lot of flavours we like"

"Usu"

Ryoma sputtered as he got red faced. "Syuusuke!"

"Love - 15"

"Ne Kabaji didn't you say that they were also so he could suck us while using grape condoms?"

"Usu"

"So what? Is this about me being the bottom at every turn? Is this for my protection? For my non-virgin entrance? For them to enjoy while they play with me and I don't know what the hell is going on?"

"Usu"

"I'm no girl you know? I can't get pregnant so these" he waved the package violently "Is for naught!"

"…"

While that court kept up their antics, Oishi had reached his limit.

"How can you do that to Echizen? He is barely a teen! And the things he is saying! Are you treating him alright?" This was all said while he advanced on the two captains. All thoughts of the tennis match gone.

Eiji looked at them and at his lover with a troubled face. He didn't know who was going to die, Oishi for being so bold, or the captains from the rage of a protective mother. It was like deciding between toothpaste flavours, each had their own. But since he knew Oishi better, he was voting for him. After all, how many people could say they had tamed the tennis monster schools' captains?

Meanwhile, Tezuka and Yukimura had started to back from Oishi who was walking towards them menacingly. Both looked at one another, a bit worried, Tezuka more so than Seiichi, after all, he had to see him constantly.

"You are not supposed to be sexually active with a boy his age, I can understand one our same age! But you are a..a… PEDOPHILE! All five of you are! And I'm sorry but you are not doing that with him until I'm sure he has had AT LEAST a decent sexual education!" He had cornered the two captains and was pocking them in the chest, once in a while turning to point at the other two in the other court and at Sanada.

Sanada had just come from his own match when Kabaji had served his gift.

"Saa, his father—"

"His father's sexual education not withstanding! I will see to it! I will give him the sexual education he needs! He needs to know he can say NO! And you" he pointed to Atobe, "YOU are going to give us a room from your manor so I can teach him, and all six of you are coming! In fact" he looked around. "All of us should be there!" he whipped his head around, "Otori, you will help won't you?"

"H-hai!"

"We will need a mannequin, better if it's of gel or something like that, condoms, lube, a dildo, a butt plug….." on and on he went.

"…"

"This is sooo awkward…" said Mukahi.

* * *

_On the seventh day of Christmas Kabaji gave to me seven flavoured condoms  
Six embarrassing questions  
Five piercing rings  
Four orgies books,_  
_Three Lolita dresses_  
_Two butt plugs, _  
_And a hentai magazine with me in it!_

* * *

(1) If anyone was wondering, Hiyoshi didn't play because he had an appointment with a doctor or something alike.

(2) So I know Ryoma outburst is really out of character, but you have to understand. He has been bothered about his sexual life for seven days now; they are also nagging him about the healthiness of his relationship and are even making fun of him. Also let's not forget the sexual frustration he must feel. I think he is allowed to have a moment, don't you?

Read and **Review!**


	8. Voldemort, bottle, frog

I have to say that this chapter is the one I have been looking out for the most, haven't you?

**Rating**: will be M because now it has gotten dirty!

**Warning**: ... Use of sexual references and toys, maybe some curses, and insanity, but that is the norm!

"meow" speaking, 'meow' thinking, you may find my comments, but I won't be emphasizing them. -meow- text messages, or phone calls... just in case.

_**12 Disturbing Days of Christmas**_

"_Voldemort", "bottle", "frog", "lipstick", "purple" and "heaven"_

It is Thursday, and for some reason, the tennis regulars of certain schools are at the Atobe Manor instead of their respective schools. I wonder why. Of course, Seigaku, Hyotei and Rikkaidai were there. But there were also members of other schools such as Fudomine, St. Rudolph, Yamabuki and Rokkaku. They are all gathered in the ballroom. The lasts to join the party are Atobe, Kabaji, Oishi and Ohtori. Atobe was showing them in. Kabaji was carrying a whiteboard. Oishi was carrying a mannequin of a... quite weird texture and Ohtori came with a big bag full of unknown items.

"This is ore-sama's ballroom. This should be enough for you." he states while he looks at the two mother hens extraordinaire.

"It will do." Says Oishi while looking around. He goes to the far back, where there is a dais and waved Kabaji forward. While Kabaji positioned the whiteboard, he and Ohtori started getting their materials out of the bag. Suddenly the lights went out and a screen started to go down besides the whiteboard. Oishi looked pleased at the screen, good thing he had decided to bring photos and a presentation on today's lessons. As they finished getting things ready, the other players shuffled nervously, looking around the place, some even looked for escape routes. Others in their innocence looked at the on goings questioningly wondering why they were there to start off with.

"Well, we are ready to start" said Oishi excitedly. Everyone looked at him questioningly, that is everyone that didn't hear him before. "We are all here because it has come to my attention that some of us, especially the younger ones" he looked pointedly at Ryoma, "are starting to explore their sexuality." Many of the tennis players looked around but most of them searched for a certain six-some. Yukimura, Fuji and Atobe looked especially pleased with themselves about exploring Ryoma's sexuality, the other three on the other hand looked annoyed.

"So today what I have planned to do with the help of Ohtori here is give you all lessons about a healthy sexual life. We have decided the main points to talk about are the followings." In that instant the screen came to life and showed a presentation with eight points.

The eight sex lessons consist of:

1. Condoms

2. Lube

3. Plugs

4. Toys

5. Positions

6. Places

7. Roleplay-Outfits

8. Partners

Most of the regulars stared at the screen with a mix of horror and amusement. To think that all of this had started because the Mother Hen Extraordinaire had discovered that their baby player was anything but innocent. Of course, he was kind of right, after all, he was the only obvious uke of the six-some, the other ukes were up to debate. After all, who could dominate the sadistic terrors known as Fuji and Yukimura? This being said, many questioned the fact that maybe Echizen was the _only_ uke. Quite a fit being with five coc-people to satisfy.

"So, we will start now. The first point is the condom" he waved at the screen which had changed to show the first point, a picture of a condom and some facts about it. "They are used to protect the males, or well, the dominant and submissive parties from a pregnancy, and diseases. As you may see, there are different colours, flavours and sizes, it depends on the couples, or group of people." Then he continued to spit out facts, and... "And now the practical part of the first point." Most of the men in the room, for there were only men, turned to look at Oishi like he had grown a second head in his groin. "Ohtori bring the mannequin and the condoms" Ohtori did as asked and positioned the mannequin and the bag full of condoms on top of the table, for everyone to see.

"We will show you how it is done, and then some of you will come and do it yourself, regardless of if you are top or bottom." He then grabbed the mannequin, and then everyone could really see it. It had an IT. It had a freaking erection! How in the seven pits of hell had Oishi gotten an elastic mannequin with an erection?! "Now see? You grab the condom and..." he went on while he put the condom on the erection. It was red but because of the stretching (It had a very large erection) the condom turned pink. "So you see, it is very easy to put on, and the off is..." and he took it off. "Now, the first volunteer shall be Echizen."

The men who weren't sighing in relief were staring at the short player as he turned a very appealing (at least to those who could think of that without dying) shade of pink. Almost like the stretched condom. He was pushed forward by Yukimura who just smiled, like always. He started to walk robotically to dais. When he got there Oishi thrust in his hands (1) a dark purple condom, it smelled of grapes. Great. He started fumbling with the package and finally opened it. Then he decided to give his back to the others and worked as fast as he could. He blew on it put it on the tip and started rolling until it was finally set. He waved Oishi over who just nodded.

"Echizen has successfully put on the condom which is good because if he hadn't known how to…." And the threat was left hanging on the air. "..Though it is also bad he knows how to put one on…" Here Oishi looked conflicted with himself. "Anyway, I want... Niou to come here and put one on too"

Niou made his way to the dais and grabbed one of the condoms, all the while smirking at the crowd. He took out the condom and started to unzip his trousers.

"I didn't mean 'put it on you!' I meant on the mannequin!" screamed Oishi while he tried to cover the trickster who had successfully gotten his... royal rod out.

Niou started to zip his pants and then turned to the mannequin, with a bored face on. 'The least who could let me do is give them a show; we are going to die of boredom'. He put it on, and then strode back to his place.

A still flushed Oishi looked around and spotted Fuji smirking evilly. Oh he was so in for it "Fuji! Since you seem to be at ease with all this information, I want you to come and do this too!"

Fuji very calmly went up, got the condom, kneeled in front of the mannequin and started to put it on. With his mouth.

"Oh God!" Oishi covered his eyes and started to poke at Fuji blindly just so he would stop. So poking and blind don't mix. He fell over Fuji and ended up in a tangle of limbs.

Later on…

"Okay, so now that lesson one is….over. We are going to start with lesson two, lube" There was a collective groan around the room. "So the lube is this slippery liquid substance that can be used for many things."

Here Ohtori took it, "Like massages, to put on the condoms"

"And anal sex." Said Oishi in a deadpan. "It can also help with conventional sex, since women sometimes don't lubricate themselves completely"

"When it comes to anal sex, there is a series of steps to be followed."

"Yes, it depends on whether the bottom is a virgin or not. If he is, then you need to lubricate the fingers and insert them on the rectum. The number of fingers used varies from person to person since there are some who have their phallus (2) thicker or longer than others."

"Now in the case that the bottom is not a virgin, the stretching can take less time, especially since it hasn't been too long since the last penetration."

"There is a variety of lubes too. They vary of colour, taste, slipperiness, and thickness since there are some that are more like oil, and other that are like body lotion. Now, we have a variety of lubes here for you to… sample on, so come here, all of you!" Said Oishi a bit excited, this was his favourite part of the lesson.

All of the boys went to the table the lubes were on. There were about… fifteen tubes of lube, each looked different from the last, be it colour or texture, and of course, bottle.

"Ha! Found a Cheese flavoured one!" said Momo excitedly, while Kamio looked at him with disgust. 'Who wants to have cheese anywhere of their nether regions, be it behind or front?'

"Saa, there is no wasabi…" Fuji looked a bit let down. And he so wanted to cover Ryoma with it…. Yum. Besides him Yukimura seemed to be contemplating how it would be…'Ryoma would squirm with that kind of feeling up there… it would look delicious…especially if we have him tied up…' he groaned at the thought and looked at Syuusuke, they were thinking the same.

"I don't think that Echizen would want wasabi anywhere near him Fujiko… BURNING!" Fuji had just stopped Kawamura with his racket.

"I don't think so either!" said Oishi who had just popped out of nowhere, "It would probably irritate him! His poor rectum would be all sore…" seeing as this had no effect on the sadists, "…and he probably wouldn't be able to have sex after it for a long while, not to mention, he wouldn't want to go anywhere near you if you have any form of lube or wasabi at hand."

This seemed to do the trick. Neither of them liked the idea of Ryoma in too much pain, and to wait to have their wicked way with him… it would have to be something they will never try.

After about half an hour Oishi decided that everyone had sampled the lubes, and so it was time to continue with the lesson. "Everyone! It's time to continue with the lesson! As we mentioned before, the lube is for stretching the partner who is going to assume the role of the bottom. This can also be accomplished with plugs. Of course you still need the lube, but the plugs will make it easier to stretch, since it does the same as the fingers."

"We have a selection of butt plugs here; we will describe them and tell you what they are best for. We don't have them all, but the ones we have, are the best at doing certain job .Of course there are others which do the job too, but they are more… Personal if you will, so we will only explain the ones that most people use.(3)" Said Ohtori, while his face was aflame.

The table of the lubes had been moved, and in its place was some kind of glass box with five butt plugs. All of them looked different from the last. There were some that looked really weird, and you had to wonder where the hell those two worrywarts had gotten these items from.

"So to begin with, we have the typical butt plug, its main use, is to stretch the rectum. It can be made of many materials, like stone, jade for example, latex, metal, wood and silicon. The last one is said to be the best since it is easily cleaned. The shape" he grabbed the plug and held it high. "Is the normal one, thin tip, wider middle and a notch so it can't be removed easily." It was purple and shiny. "This one was graciously given to us by Echizen and his…men."

"Next," said Ohtori, "is the one that has a tail." This time the plug that was raised was just like the first but, "This one as you can see has little something different. It has a tail. This is used for those who like role-playing. The tail may be of a fox, bunny, devil, cat, dog, and others which are less common."

"We also have the inflatable butt plug." Said Oishi while he held in his hand a black plug with a string attached to it and a round thing. "As you can see it is, again, the typical plug, but this one has a bulb. The bulb will inflate the plug, which means that it will always be a perfect fit. You can either do this when the plug is out or inside, though when it is inside… it has a better effect."

"Then we have the prostate massager which as the name says, will rub you the right way." Ohtori showed the rest of the guys a silver thing. "As you can see it is curved, so that it is easier to locate the prostate, and instead of a base, it has a hook, so that you yourself, or someone else can move it around."

"And last, but not least, we have the vibrating butt plug. As the name insinuates, it vibrates. It is like the normal plug, but this one vibrates." Oishi breathed and then looked around for the first time since the third lesson started. The faces of the tennis players varied from shock, to utter amusement or glee, in the case of the sadists. Maybe he shouldn't have given them more ideas…

"The last three you could say that are more than plugs, which are in fact toys. You may be right but that is not the matter at hand. With this, we will continue to the toys, and when we finish, you may come here, and examine the samples of plugs and toys."

"Now the toys, are a cock ring, vibrators, dildos, and nipple clamps." Oishi showed them the toy as he mentioned it. Let's start with the cock rings. They are mainly used to keep any male from cumming. It can be made of leather, rubber or silicone. They can also vibrate but that is additional. It is used at the base of the phallus, and it can also be used around the scrotum, or both." He held a small ring of red leather.

"The next one is the nipple clamp. These" He raised a chain with two metallic pins at the end. "It is used to put pressure on the nipples"

"Then we have the dildos, which are like the plugs, but they are the size, and sometimes have the form of a real..." Said Oishi as if what he had just said wasn't disturbing at all. He held high a white, long and thick "penis. This one doesn't really have any special features which other sex toys don't have, so it really isn't important. It is popular none the less."

"Lastly we have a vibrator" Ohtori had in his hands a slick silver tube, that had a thin tip. "You could say that this is a hybrid between the dildo and the butt plug. The difference is that this one vibrates." He switched on the thing, and then left it in the table. As soon as it touched the surface, there started to be a buzzing sound, very loud for such a small thing. And it moved a lot, it even rotated because of how much it vibrated.

"Now that we have finished with this selection of items you may come and look at them, you can't take them, nor use them at this moment. Do respect them, because they were given to us by Niou."

Everyone turned to look at him, and he just smirked. He had an uncle who liked to work with...ah, special items.

Many players looked at the toys with interest, some like Fuji and Yukimura, looked at the plugs, especially the inflatable and the one with a tail. Oh the possibilities… After many minutes of chit chatting, throwing fits, and some attempts at pseudo using the items, Oishi called everyone to attention.

"Our next topic is the position, but we will not get into detail as there are too many of them. We will talk of the general ones, like standing, laying, sitting and kneeling. We can't really go into detail on the positions, but all of them have bad and good things. Some provide power to one or the other of the partners, others are a bit uncomfortable depending on the place, and of course the number of the people involved in the act." He looked at the six some and then continued. "We are going to ask some of you which ones you have performed and your impressions on the positions." He took a breath and called, "Tezuka can you come here please?" All eyes turned to the Seigaku captain and back.

"He sure has guts"

"I would never do that…"

"Especially not to a captain… or any of those six."

"Who do you think is going to kill the other?"

"I bet Oishi takes his head depending on the answer"

"No way! Tezuka will make him run laps!"

All the whispers continued as Tezuka finally moved from his spot near his other five lovers.

"Now Tezuka, which positions have you tried with your partners?"

"…" Tezuka glared and then answered, "All of them"

"With all six of you at once?"

"Yes, but we also split for certain of them"

"…" the hall was in utter amazement, he was actually answering!

"Do you enjoy them?"

"… Yes."

"Thank you. Now will… Shinji, come here please?"

Shinji looked surprise, and walked to the dais, all the while he was muttering.

"Which positions have you tried? And did you like them?"

"You are assuming I have tried more than one of those positions. What if I am a normal person who just likes the laying position? I am not the one that has more than one lover you know. I don't need to be in any other position to accommodate the others. I am normal. Now that I think of it, how did that come to happen? How did Echizen acquire so many lovers? Is it because he is a brat? Do they have a weird fetish? They do by the sounds of many conversations I have heard, but I never thought it would come to this. Maybe they are all just weird. I mean, I heard the two sadists made Echizen wear a cacti costume; I don't even want to think what they got up to. Ha, that sounds kind of pervy. And where did that word come from? Pervy. It is a weird word. But it does describe most of the people in here. Even you, Oishi-san who are so nice to explain all these. I mean where did you get all these information from? Did you research it? Or did you get it from experience. If you have done half of what you have explained so far, then Eiji-san must be very tired. But I think he probably enjoys it. If he didn't he wouldn't be happy all the time. Or is it a mask? But well, I think he really enjoys it. That is if you actually do it. I can't really say. And why is it that I am still here? Oh right you want me to answer your questions. But you did insinuate, you know, I mean what if I am a normal-"

"Shinji!"

"Sorry. I have tried all of them. I have no particular complain of any of them. You just made me ask for forgiveness. But I don't think I should have. I mean you were the one who-"

"Shinji"

"…" While he made his way down, many heard him still muttering to himself. Later when they talked about what they heard, many would wonder how "Voldemort", "bottle", "frog", "lipstick", "purple" and "heaven" had anything to do with each other.

"… Let's move on to the places where one can have a sexual relationship, and places where you don't or shouldn't"

The screen showed four bullets with four specific places. And then changed and showed a picture of a very comfy, very big, very purple bed.

"These four are the most common places to recreate with partners, so we will discuss them. The first is the bed. The most common one. The bed is sturdy and is perfect for many positions. You don't really need balance or strength. And it is better than the floor or a carpet since it isn't so hard and it isn't cold. This bed is perfect for many partners and is in fact the one that is upstairs."

The picture changed and now it showed a desk. It was also very large, but it had many papers. One had a small crest which could be made out if one squinted enough. "The desk is also another common desk. It is harder, literally to work with since it isn't soft and it has to be sturdy enough to support two or more persons. You also need balance to make use of it."

"Next we have the walls." The picture was of the wall of that very ballroom. "This is trickier as you need the best of balances and strength. If there are more than two persons it can become very dangerous, especially if there are more than one person being supported solely by the wall. Be very careful with this one, you may fall and suffocate one of your partners!"

"The last is the shower" the picture showed a very large shower. On the edge of the picture there was towel with the A.K. initials. It was purple towel. "It is just like with the wall but you need a big shower if you want to do sexual acrobatics, and you have to be careful on not slipping. You may break your or your partner's neck!"

"Now" said Ohtori, who had been out of the ball room for a while."We will start with the role playing outfits. We have here the two most popular outfits and two of you will come and give your opinion on them." He touched the computer and soft music started to play. Then he started talking again. "We have the traditional maid outfit that everyone loves. Skirt and all." He gestured to a curtain nearby, and out of it came Kabaji with a maid outfit (4). The outfit was obviously asked for him, since it wasn't tight in any spot. Still, it was one of the most disturbing sights ever. Ohtori made a hand gesture and Kabaji _twirled_ and _simpered_. That was worst. From the back, there was a flash of light. Those who were not shocked enough by the sight, turned to look and found Fuji with a disturbing smile on his face.

Kabaji left, presumably to change from the outfit. "As you have seen, the maid outfit comes in many sizes and is easily adjusted to your frame. It can be used for any sexual play that the person may enjoy. Now let's hear the opinion of someone in the public. Yanagisawa –san, if you will?"

Yanagisawa was very shocked. From everything, from the weird sight and from being picked. No one ever picked him for anything, except to pick on _him_. When he was up he started talking, without that filter thing any other normal person does. "That was disturbing dane. It was weird dane. I never want to see something akin to that dane. If it was a cute girl, like Tachibana (5) I wouldn't mind dane."

"… Thanks, maybe someone else could some? Marui-san?"

Marui choked and almost swallowed his gum. He made his way up and…"I think there should be a dress with candy. I mean, think how awesome it would be! It really wouldn't matter who was wearing it, you would want to eat the dress, and when you finished the person would be naked, and you would get horny and the… well, but I think candy is the answer. It is to everything."

"It is that why you got a fail in your history test?" asked Kirihara.

"It is not my fault that the teacher didn't think that every war could be resolved with candy!"

"Well, we are ready for the next outfit! Kabaji?"

"Usu" and out of the curtain with Kabaji. This time he was wearing a white and black Lolita dress (6). He made a small circle and put his hands on his hips and started walking like he was in a catwalk.

"As you can see, Kabaji is sporting a nice green and black number. It is very long and elegant, perfect for nights out and-"

"Ehem" coughed Oishi

"Right. This outfit is good for playing too since it has some strong materials, so it won't rip so easily."

"Comments? Kentarou-san?"

Kentarou from Rokkaku looked up excitedly and bounce/ran to the stage. "Well I think that Echizen would look great in anything! And he probably would be able to play too! Echizen let's have a match!"

"Shut… up" mumbled Ryoma.

"Well let's hear the opinion of someone else. Fuji-san? Senior, I mean."

Fuji walked sedately up, turned and smiled. "I think there should be a wasabi roll outfit." Giant and massive sweat drop. "I mean, to peal each ingredient, until you get to the core… mhm" He eyed Ryoma hungrily who just shrank into himself; maybe if he didn't see him, he wouldn't see him? Those are cat thoughts… (7)

"ANYWAY, let's move to the last part of the lesson. Partners!" said Oishi."Now when it comes to partners, the normal number is one, but there are some who enjoy more than one, two and even three. More than that is an anomaly, but it still occurs." Everyone stared the six some that was dead centre of the room. "While this may be nice, it can be confusing when it some to sex. After all no one can be left out, and when it comes to penetration one or two will succeed in being with the core bottom. So you have to be able to handle these much partners, and you also have to know that it is alright to say 'no'. Everyone in that relationship has to satisfy the rest; anyway they are okay to do it. So be mindful of the partners. So no more than five okay, Echizen?"

"…#%&#$% & ..."

"…"

"I'm going to go to sleep, anyone who gets near me dies."

With that the lesson ended. This is so… twisted.

"This was actually productive, except for the part in which Oishi-san insinuated that I was weird, even though I have done all of the positions, it doesn't mean he can assume. But I don't think that anyone will want to talk about this any time soon. What a shame. And, captain what did that dane guy mean by his comment did you…"

Shinji mumbling fades as the tennis players get out of the Atobe Manor.

* * *

_On the eighth day of Christmas my friends gave to me eight sex lessons_

_Seven flavoured condoms_

_Six embarrassing questions_

_Five piercing rings  
_

_Four orgies books,_

_Three Lolita dresses_

_Two butt plugs, _

_And a hentai magazine with me in it!_

* * *

(1) Sorry couldn't help myself, Oishi doing that to Ryoma…. Haha.

(2) Phallus means penis if you were wondering.

(3) For those who are curious, the page I gathered information from is this one butt-plugs. /post/15790511294/ types-of-butt-plugs It even has pictures! Just take out the spaces.

(4) the page to see the maid outfit is this one! http: anta /fs2 5/f/2008/073/7/e/i_cosplay_cafe _maid_outfit _by_ Take out the spaces.

(5) Notice how Yanagisawa didn't specify. It either creates problems for him when it comes to Ann or iot will when it come to the actual Tachibana captain. Haha.

(6) .co .uk/images/ Lolita/Green -Gothic-Victorian -Dress-TQL1 2042705 Take out the spaces if you want to see the green and black number!

(7) One of my cats used to hide his face so he wouldn't see us, I really think he thought that. He would always do it when it was obvious he didn't want to be found, but it didn't help the fact that he was fat….

Okay this was probably my longest chapter ever! Even if it sounds bad, don't hope for something so big next time. This was… the best chapter I have written of this I would say. Give me your opinion?

Read and **Review!**


End file.
